I promise i will be with you till the very end
by crazygal999
Summary: Gabriella is always abused at home by her father and her mother passed away a year ago. She breaks up with her boyfriend and feels as though she is all alone until somebody comes into her life and promises her he will be with her until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Its about Gabriella, a sixteen year old girl who is abused by her father. Then she meets Troy a charming guy who promised her he would take care of her.

* * *

Gabriella POV 

It was raining heavily. I stared outside and a tear ran down my face. It had been a year since my mom's death. She had died of cancer. My father totally changed after she died. He was no longer the same old dad which hugged me when I was sad or always giving me advice. Instead he would get drunk and beat me but most of the time he would be at other women houses. Occasionally he would bring some of them home. I heard the front door swing open. He reeked of alcohol. He was not even walking in a straight line. 

" What? No woman this time or have all of them realised you're an asshole" I said and snarled. 

I hated being mean to my father but I just could not control myself whenever he was drunk. It just made me feel that he did not care about mom anymore. It was as though he had forgotten she even existed.

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" he shouted.

He quickly took out his belt and started whipping me with it. I tried to fight my tears. 

"You better learn how to respect me! I am your freakin father for goodness sake!" he yelled at me

"Well, what type of father abuses his only daughter?" I yelled through my tears.

He got even angrier and started whipping me even harder.

When I woke up my body was all sore. I had bruises all over my body including my face and a deep cut on my lower lip. I quickly got ready for school, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt which read 'I am who I am'. i grabbed an apple and left for school.

"Hi!" Taylor said.

She was waiting at my locker as usual. She noticed my bruises.

"You have to tell somebody about this. Its not right Gab! Your dad should not be doing this to you!" she whispered making sure nobody heard.

I had told Taylor about my dad a few months ago. After all she was my best best friend. Nobody else knew about it not even my boyfriend Matt. He was the head of the football team and not to mention one of the most popular guys in school.

"Where is Matt?" I asked

"How am I suppose to know. He's probably with Amanda. Its so obvious he's cheating on you! You have to dump him today" Taylor snapped.

I sighed. I didn't want to dump Matt. I just wanted him to hold me or kiss me. I knew he was cheating on me but I did not want to admit it.

"Hey beautiful" I heard someone say. 

I turned around and was greeted by a kiss on the lips. I smiled.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concern.

"Nothing" I quickly said and turned around. I started walking to class.

Meanwhile

Troy's POV

"Just admit you like her. Its so obvious the way you are always staring at her." Chad said to me

"What are you talking about? Plus she has a boyfriend, you idiot" I said, irritated. I started walking to class but Chad grabbed on to my shirt.

"He's cheating on her! Plus I heard Taylor telling her to break up with him. Here is your chance! Just talk to her before somebody else does!" Chad said

"Urgh! Fine! And I know you are only doing this so you can get close to Taylor! I'm not dumb you know!" I said and quickly walked towards Gabriella.

"I mean there is no reason she won't like me. I'm the basketball captain and not to mention the most popular guy in school" I said to myself. I quickly took in a deep breath and walked next to her.

"hey!" I said. I noticed she had a cut on her lip and bruises on her arms.

"Hi Troy" she replied smiling. She had a beautiful smile. I did not know what else to say. I wanted to go out with her but she had a boyfriend. Then I had the perfect idea.

"Can you come to my house today to teach me English? I need help in it" After all she was one of the smartest students in school.

"Sure no problem. I'll come at around three. See you there" she said and entered the class. I smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

**After school 3pm**

Gabriella POV

He has such blue eyes. You can get lost in them. I never even noticed how cute he was and he seems like a nice guy. "ok lets get this started!" I said. He smiled. I felt like melting. He had the best smile. All of a sudden somebody stormed into the house shouting. I looked up and saw a very angry Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella POV

I hated Matt when he was angry. I could not stand him.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"What are you doing with him Gab? You know he's a loser. Come on lets go now!" he shouted at me. I could not believe him. He was cheating on me and he did not even let me hang out with Troy.

"I am not going anywhere with you! You're an asshole and I know your cheating on me with Amanda! I'm not dumb, you jerk!" I shouted at him angrily. I tried to slap him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground.

"its over!" he yelled and started stormed towards the front door. I was devastated.

"Thank goodness!" I yelled through my tears. Troy tried to help me up but I broke free. I just wanted to be alone. I started running away. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to get away from everybody else.

Troy's POV

She looked so upset. She probably really liked him but Matt is a real jerk especially when he pushed her to the ground. Maybe the reason she gets all her bruises is because of Matt. Maybe he hits her all the time. I better go find her. Who knows what she will do when she is all upset. I quickly grabbed my cars keys and got into my car. I had a feeling she would be at the beach.

"Hi" I said softly. I didn't want to scare her. She turned around and smiled at me. She was in a bad state. Her mascara was running and she was still crying.

"Does he do this to you? Does he hit you?" I asked. She looked startled and then laughed.

"Matt is an asshole but he wouldn't do this to somebody. Yeah, he has his tempers but he wouldn't hit somebody. Anyway can we just drop the subject?" she asked. I nodded. I did not want to get her angry.

"You must really like him" I said. She looked at me and then laughed.

"I never really liked him. I just felt loved whenever I was with him and I don't want that feeling to go away. Nobody loves me. Not my dad, not Matt and not even myself" she said and starts crying even harder.

"I do" I said. I was so nervous when I said that. My heart was beating furiously. She stared at me for a while and then kissed me softly. It only lasted a few second yet it was amazing. It was the best kiss ever had. I stared at Gabriella. She was biting her bottom lip.

Gabriella POV

I cant believe I just kissed him but that kiss was 100 times better than all of Matt and I kisses combined. Should I tell him about my dad or should I wait.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" he asked. I couldn't believe he could tell I wanted to ask him something. Matt could never tell.

"ummm…could you send me to school tomorrow?" I asked deciding not to tell him about my dad. He nodded his head and smiled. I kissed him again. I just couldn't resist his smile. This time it lasted longer and he touched my face. After a while we stopped.

"I need to go before my parents kill me" he quickly said. I giggled. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. I groaned. I wasn't looking forward to going home and meeting my dad. It was a 10 minute drive before I reached home.

"Thanks" I said and quickly got out. I waved goodbye as he drove away. As I entered the house I could hear a woman's voice. I rolled my eyes and entered my room. I could hear my father's voice getting louder. I couldnt concentrate on my book which i was reading. I decided to take a chance and try to stop him. Sometimes he wouldn't beat me when he had guests. I opened the door without knocking.

"Can you please shut up!" I said. he looked at me angrily and got up from the bed.

"Its time you learned your lesson Gabriella Montez!" he shouted at me and dragged me to the living room. I braced myself for the beating. This time he wasn't using his belt. All of a sudden he punched me at my cheek and pushed me to the ground. Then he started kicking at me at my stomach. I was screaming in pain.

"Daddy! Please stop! I beg you!" he was kicking me even harder and I was crying profusely. When I turned towards the window I saw a pale face looking through. It was troy and he was holding my school bag which I left in his car. I could tell he was shocked and scared but I never expected him to do what he did next.


	3. Chapter 3

hey... can you guys please review on what you think of the story...i need more reviews...ok thanks

* * *

I never expected Troy to do what he did next.

Troy POV

Gabriella's dad was abusing her? I couldn't believe it. I had to do something to stop it but what? I mean Gabriella's dad was huge. He was really muscular and probably twice the size of me but I needed to help Gabi. I turned the knob of the door and opened it. Thankfully it wasn't locked. Gabi was mouthing the words get lost to me but I just ignored her. Mr Montez, still hand not noticed me and I decided to give him a big punch. Mr Montez rubbed his cheeks and looked at me angrily. "You leave Gabriella alone you bastard!" I shouted at him. It was the first time I had shouted at an adult. Mr Montez then gave me a big punch and I fell straight to the ground. He then picked me up by my neck and pushed me against the wall. Gabriella was trying to pull him away but he just shoved her out of the way. "Daddy please don't hurt him!" she yelled. Mr Montez just ignored her.

Gabriella POV

"Stop it!" I cried. All I wanted was for daddy to love and protect me like he used to do.

_Flashback_

"_I love you daddy!" I said while giggling._

"_I love you to and I always will. I want you to remember that. No matter what happens in the future I will always love you" he said with love and care_

_I nodded my head, smiled and went to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Dad was still holding on to Troy by his neck. Troy could hardly breathe and his lip and nose were bleeding. Then I kicked daddy as hard as I could on his knee. He quickly let go of Troy and winced in pain. I quickly grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out of the house as fast as I could.

**In the car**

**Nobody POV**

Nobody said anything and Troy decided to break the silence.

"You should have told me about your dad. You have to report him to the police!" Troy said angrily

"No! His my dad and I still love him. And I am not going to report him to the police!" Gabriella shouted angrily

"Then I will!" Troy shouted

"Then never talk to me again! Stop the car now!" Gabriella said while crying.

Troy stopped the car and Gabriella ran out.

Gabriella POV

"how can he be so heartless! After all he is my father" I said to myself. I feel so useless. Now nobody loves me, not dad and not Troy. I don't belong in this world and I never will. Then I saw a pen knife lying on the floor. Before I picked it up I messaged Troy goodbye forever and then picked up the pen knife.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I have like really little reviews for this story and that was why I kinda stopped writing it but now that my hols have started I either want to continue it or just start on a story. So if I can have a tiny bit more reviews I will continue this story…thx


End file.
